Apoyo
by Steffany BM
Summary: Porque sí, puede que Jet fuese un bastardo engreído, pero siempre encontraba la forma de subirle el ánimo. (AU) "Este fic participa en la 'Semana Jetko' del fandom de ATLA".


**Disclaimer: **_Avatar: The Last Airbender_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa en la "Semana Jetko" del fandom de ATLA.

* * *

**Apoyo.**

—¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —preguntó Jet con expresión incrédula—. ¿Cómo no vas a ir? Hemos planeado esto por meses.

Zuko suspiró mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le cuestionó con tono resignado—. No puedo. Será en otra ocasión.

—¿Es por el bastardo de tu padre? ¿Por eso te echas para atrás?

—Jet.

—¡Nada de "Jet"! —reclamó este, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni tú lo soportas. No sé porque sigues viviendo con él y con la loca de tu hermana.

—Tú no lo entenderías.

Jet apretó la mandíbula, reprimiendo los muchos insultos que luchaban por salir de su boca.

Zuko tenía razón, él no lo entendía. A Jet no le entraba en la cabeza cómo su amigo podía humillarse tanto con tal de tener la aceptación de ese hombre. Sí, era su padre, ¿y qué? Eso no le daba el derecho de tratar a los demás como basura, y Zuko no debería ser tan pendejo como para permitírselo.

Eso era lo que él pensaba, pero claro, no lo diría en voz alta. Porque esa conversación la habían tenido muchas veces, y el resultado siempre resultaba ser el mismo: Zuko lo ignoraba. Mejor no gastar saliva de forma innecesaria.

—Eres un idiota —Jet suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá—. Está bien, haz lo que quieras. Me perderé el viaje por tu culpa.

—No tienes que faltar —comentó Zuko, tomando asiento a su lado—. Soy yo el que perderá su dinero, tú todavía puedes…

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —le interrumpió Jet, cruzándose de brazos—. Si tú no vas, yo no voy. No hay más que decir.

Zuko entornó los ojos ante la respuesta del castaño. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que diría algo así, pero seguía sorprendiéndole esa insistencia de no dejarle solo. Jet era así, terco y arrogante. Es como si pensase que él siempre tenía que estar presente o de lo contrarío Zuko se desmoronaría.

Lo observó de reojo y negó con la cabeza. Tampoco podía quejarse, al menos sabía que alguien se preocupaba por él.

—Oye, todavía podemos ir al cine o algo así —comentó el de ojos dorados con una imperceptible sonrisa—. No será lo que teníamos planeado, pero es mejor que nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo una cita? —bromeó el castaño, recibiendo un codazo como única respuesta—. ¡Ouch! Está bien, solo como amigos, que malhumorado.

—Ja Já. Qué gracioso —Y aunque intentó sonar sarcástico, tenía que admitir que sí le había hecho gracia—. Entonces, ¿vamos o no?

—No sé, tendrías que convencerme —respondió Jet con una sonrisa burlona—. Me han hecho mejores ofertas, y ni siquiera te has declarado apropiadamente.

—Que no es una cita, imbécil.

—Claro, claro, lo que te haga sentir mejor. Los dos sabemos que sí lo es.

Zuko arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Debo recordarte que tengo novia?

—¡Eso lo sé! —respondió Jet, llevándose una mano al corazón en un gesto melodramático—, y Mai se pondrá muy triste cuando se entere de lo nuestro.

El pelinegro batalló para ocultar su sonrisa.

Porque sí, puede que Jet fuese un bastardo engreído, pero siempre encontraba la forma de subirle el ánimo. Ya fuese con peleas sin sentido, o con conversaciones ridículas. Él siempre sabía qué hacer, y Zuko le agradecía por eso; aunque no lo dijese en voz alta.

—Aunque… —Jet retomó la palabra, captando la atención del menor—. Siempre está la opción del trío —sugirió con una sonrisa ladina, lo que le costó un golpe en la cabeza, junto con una amenaza silenciosa.

—Vuelve a insinuar algo parecido y juro que te mato.

Bueno, tal vez no tan silenciosa.

* * *

**¡Hello! Steffany reportándose con su contribución para la semana Jetko. No he tenido mucho tiempo en estos días, pero tenía que escribir algo, por más corto que fuese. Igual se me vinieron más ideas con esta pareja, pero esas las dejaré para cuando tenga más tiempo libre.**

**Gracias por leer. Y espero que si les gustó, o no, me lo dejen saber en sus comentarios.**

**¡Hasta la otra! n_n****  
**


End file.
